The Last Option
by Furene Anderson
Summary: Cinta adalah ilusi. Harapan hanyalah omong kosong. Perhatian adalah bumerang. Dan kata-kata manis tak lebih berharga dari seonggok sampah di sudut ruangan.


_**The Last Option**_

 _._

 _A Fanfiction by Furene Anderson_

 _Boboiboy is Own of Animonsta_

 _._

 _._

 _Angst/Hurt-Comfort/Drama_

 _Rate T_

 _._

 _DLDR_

 _._

Bagiku, drama adalah tontonan yang memuakkan. Apapun genrenya.

Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menatap lurus ke depan. Menyorot tepat pada kaca yang ditubruk air hujan. Angin lebat yang berbaur dengan derasnya hujan, tak dapat memudarkan kegelisahan. Aku tidak ingin peduli. Sungguh. aku tidak mau peduli. Untuk itulah aku berada di sini. Di dalam mobil dengan menyetel lagu bervolume tinggi. Bertindak sebagai seorang yang brengsek yang seolah tak punya hati.

Aku menegakkan tubuh begitu pintu kaca mobilku diketuk.

Seorang gadis dengan payung merah muda. Ia tersenyum, mencipta isyarat. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mendorong pintu di jok sisiku. Ia tersenyum lagi. Dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan senyum yang selalu terbayang di benakku itu.

"Hujannya deras sekali." Yaya melipat payung setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam mobilku. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk lengan yang basah. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama Hali, kau tahu orang tua ku akan khawatir jika aku-"

"Yaya, _please_." Aku sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ini bukan lagi de javu. Melainkan kerutinitasan yang sudah membuat kejenuhanku meningkat sampai ke klimaks. Jadi tidak ada salahnya, jika aku merotasikan sepasang mataku walaupun aku adalah mantan kekasihnya. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara, jadi dengarkan. Dan lagi, kau tahu aku adalah orang yang _to the point_ "

Dia mengangguk _._ "Baik, aku dengarkan."

Aku menghela napas. Tidak begitu kentara, karena aku bukan orang yang kelewat ekspresif seperti Taufan. Aku adalah _ice prince_ , ingat? Aku hanya mencoba untuk bersikap tenang selayaknya aku. meyakinkan diriku bahwa jalan yang ku pilih ini memang yang terbaik.

Terbaik? Untuk siapa? Untukku?

Gadis di hadapanku menatapku dengan sepasang hazel yang begitu serius. Gugup, yah aku yakin itu. dan juga sebuah pengharapan besar yang ku tahu –atau bahkan ku hapal- betul apa itu.

Sekarang tidak ada yang mengganggu kami. Hanya ada aku dan dia, Yaya Yah. Gadis yang tidak membuatku berhenti menyanginya walau hubungan kami telah kandas selama enam bulan. Tidak ada siapapun lagi selain kami berdua di dalam mobil ini.

"Ku rasa sudah saatnya," Wajah di hadapanku menengang. "Ayo kita kembali Yaya. Ayo perbaiki hubungan kita."

Sumpah. Bahkan telingaku dapat menangkap suara hujan di luar. Beramai-ramai menerjang besi dan menyambar kaca seolah ingin meremukkan momen yang sengaja ku ciptakan.

Senyum itu terlukis lagi. Yaya mencondongkan tubuh, dan sedetik kemudian aku merasakan kelembutan menyapa bibirku dalam sekejap.

"Baik, ayo kita perbaiki hubungan kita lagi, Hali."

Logikaku memaksaku untuk menarik sudut bibir. Aku memberinya balasan yang lebih setimpal. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan yang biasa kami lakukan.

Aku bukannya tidak tahu. Aku hanya sengaja mengabaikan berapa kali ponselku telah bergetar di dalam _dashboard._

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesal karena keberatan pada keputusanku sendiri.

 _Ying, maafkan aku._

.

.

.

 _All boys are bastard._ Sepertinya konsep diri itu memang berlaku padaku. Aku tidak akan menampik jika tuduhan itu memang untukku.

Orang-orang di luar sana memang menilaiku seolah aku adalah pria baik-baik, suami atau menantu idaman. Jago olahraga, _humble_ terhadap siapapun, pelindung, dan memiliki intelektual yang setara dengan pemimpin keluarga.

Tapi jauh di dalam diriku, aku tak lebih dari seorang gelandangan yang tak tahu diri. Makhluk rendahan yang sikapnya tak lebih rendah dari sampah.

 _Ying. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah melupakan aku? apakah tindakan brengsek yang kulakukan berhasil membuatmu menyerah untuk mencintaiku?_

Hari ini adalah hari ke tujuh tanpa pesan dari Ying. Hari ke tujuh tanpa senyumnya yang selalu menyapaku. Hari ke tujuh tanpa kecerewetannya. Hari ke tujuh tanpa ciuman pertamanya. Hari ke tujuh semenjak aku menghancurkannya dengan kabar kembalinya aku pada mantan kekasihku.

Aku melakukan aktivitasku seperti biasa. Berangkat kuliah keesokan harinya setelah mengirimkan kabar buruk itu untuknya. Pesan yang sudah ku tulis-hapus-tulis sampai beberapa kali dan berhasil ku kirim sampai pengetikan ulang yang ke dua puluh. Ia bertanya apakah ciuman yang ku berikan padanya sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa? aku menjawabnya dengan segelas beer yang kutenggak sampai tandas. Hitung-hitung perayaan patah hati yang kulakukan pada diriku sendiri.

Dan untuk itu, aku berada disini. Berusaha mengusir kegalauanku dengan menyibukkan diriku pada perpustakaan. Tenggelam pada buku-buku ilmiah setelah meminta tugas secara sukarela pada dosen untuk membuatku amnesia dengan pahitnya hidup.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau sibuk sekali, ya Hali?"

Oh Tidak. jangan lagi.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengangkat wajah sekalipun aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Menatap matanya yang selalu berbinar saat beradu pandang denganku. Demi apapun aku ingin memandangnya, mencurahkan segala rasa rindu yang meledak-ledak begitu suaranya menyapa.

"Aa," aku mencoba untuk tetap pada gayaku. Masih berusaha terlihat fokus dengan soal-soal yang ku kerjakan.

 _Pergilah Ying, jika kau tidak ingin menghancurkan hatimu lebih dalam lagi._

Walaupun tidak menoleh, aku tahu bahwa saat ini Ying sedang menarik kursi. Menempatkannya di sebelahku. Duduk di sisiku seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa pun di antara kami.

"Jadi bolehkan aku bercerita? Boleh? Hali.. hmm?" _Ya Tuhan, aku rindu rengekan ini._ "Ya, aku tahu kau sudah punya pacar sekarang, tapi ayolah, tidak bisakah bersikap biasa. Bersikap sebagaimana aku dan kau biasanya. Sikap sepasang sahabat, hm?"

Sahabat. Aku ingat pernah menyebutnya. Sebuah kosakata yang dulunya ku yakin akan menganggu hatinya. Tapi aku tidak sangka, kata itu kembali menyerangku, menancap di jantung seperti pisau yang baru diasah.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sibuk?" kali ini aku menoleh. "Pergilah, aku tidak ingin membuat pacarku khawatir dengan adanya kau disini, bersamaku. Kita memang masih bisa bersahabat, tapi kita tidak bisa seleluasa dulu, Ying."

Aku langsung kembali tenggelam pada buku catatanku. Melihat wajahnya yang terluka adalah hal yang paling aku benci belakangan ini.

"Tapi, kenapa kita tidak bisa sebebas dulu, Hali. Ku kira dengan kembalinya kau pada mantan kekasihmu, tidak dapat membuatmu berubah."

"Manusia itu berubah, Ying."

"Tapi apakah kau harus berubah? Apa sa-"

"Aku sudah punya pacar Ying." Aku menatapnya. Tatapan tajam sengaja kuberikan untuk membungkam mulutnya. "Apakah itu sudah cukup untuk memberikanmu alasan?"

Tidak ada tanggapan lain selain diam. Bahkan aku tahu bahwa saat ini Ying terllalu ragu untuk kembali protes. Dia membungkam mulutnya. Menatapku dengan tatapan datar yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Aku tidak suka manusia yang berubah, Hali." Suaranya pelan, menyimpan luka yang teramat dalam. Sekali lagi, aku merasa seperti bajingan. "Aku tidak ingin bersahabat denganmu lagi."

Suara itu tidaklah dapat membuatku terluka. Aku sudah terlanjur berdarah dengan menyakitinya lebih dulu.

"Tapi, bisakah kita berteman?"

Apa?

Aku menoleh karena aku terkejut.

Apa lagi sekarang?

Ia tidak marah. Tidak berlalu ataupun melempariku dengan buku-buku. Ying justru tersenyum. Tawarannya tidak main-main. Ia bersungguh-sungggu saat mengucapkan tawaran itu.

Dan aku tidak tahu setan mana yang merasukiku hingga aku mau tertular senyumnya dan menyanggupi permintaannya.

.

.

.

Sejak awal, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah benar-benar memilikinya.

Laki-laki di depanku masih saja sibuk mencatat. Lebih memilih untuk fokus pada buku setebal lima ratus halaman ketimbang denganku. Aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Halilintar sedang menjauhiku. Menghindariku.

Hari ini hari ke tujuh setelah kejadian itu. Hari dimana kesalahan itu timbul di tengah-tengah kedekatan kami dan membuat Halilintar membangun dinding untuk membatasi kedekatan yang terlihat tidak wajar.

" _Terima kasih, Ying. Terima kasih karena khawatir padaku."_

Suara dari dalam kepalaku menyeretku pada momen tujuh hari yang lalu. Kami pergi ke sungai, sekedar piknik untuk melepaskan penat dari tugas dan masalah yang datang layaknya hujan. Kami tertawa bersama, bertukar cerita dan berbagi perasaan.

Dan dibawah awan kelabu yang bergumul, saat aku masih sempat merasakan tetesan gerimis jatuh ke pipiku, Halilintar melakukannya. Dia menciumku. Mengambil sepihak ciuman pertamaku dan aku sama sekali tidak berdaya untuk menolak. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat saat untuk pertama kalinya jarak yang selalu kami jaga, terkikis dengan sempurna.

Hari itu, Halilintar mengajakku terbang. Dan di hari yang sama, dia menjatuhkanku.

Pesan itu masih ada. Tak pernah ku hapus. Tak pernah ku baca lagi sejak malam itu. Pesan itu hanya terdiri dari lima kata. Namun, benar-benar menghancurkanku.

 _Ying, Yaya kembali. Aku senang._

"Aku mau pergi. Kau masih mau tinggal?" Aku menoleh. Mendapati Halilintar sudah berdiri dengan buku-buku di tangannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menatapku.

Aku menggeleng. Tersenyum artifisial sebagaimana biasanya. Mencoba amnesia tentang apa yang sudah dilakukannya padaku. "Aku juga harus ke kelas. Tadinya aku tidak mau kesini. Kau tahu kan, aku paling tidak suka perpustakaan? Tapi, berhubung kau menjauhiku, dan aku penasaran, jadi ya ... aku kesini."

" _Stupid."_ Dia mengekeh, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan apakah aku mengatakan bahwa Halilintar tampan? Dia lebih dari sekedar indah. satu-satunya pria yang berhasil menjeratku sebegininya.

Tapi aku tidak mengekorinya ketika dia keluar dari perpustakaan. Aku memilih terpekur di antara buku-buku yang menumpuk –minta dikembalikan.

Cinta adalah ilusi. Harapan hanyalah omong kosong. Perhatian adalah bumerang. Dan kata-kata manis tak lebih berharga dari seonggok sampah di sudut ruangan.

Aku mulai menyadari bahwa selamanya aku tidak akan bisa berjalan di sisi Halilintar selama dia tidak mengizinkanku. Sekeras apapun aku berlari ke arahnya, aku tetap tidak bisa meraih punggungnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku terus mempertahankan perasaanku padanya sekalipun dia menyakitiku dengan kejam? Cinta atau bodohkah diriku?

Aku mengambil catatan yang tadi kubawa. Membukanya, merobeknya selembar dan meraih pena yang terselip di saku celana.

Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh ini di zaman yang super canggih seperti sekarang. Tapi, sebuah perasaan yang tulus akan sampai jika dituliskan sepenuh hati, bukan begitu?

Saat aku sudah bersiap unuk menulis surat, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang mengahantam dadaku. Kosong itu kembali. Menusuk jahat ulu hatiku sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Semua kosakata yang berada di benakku, hancur menjadi abu. Aku tidak bisa menyusunnya kembali. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana menuliskannya kembali.

Air mataku keluar begitu segaris kalimat kutulis. Aku ingin berada disini lebih lama. Sejujurnya meminta Halilintar kembali menjadi temanku sangatlah menyakitiku. Perasaanku sudah jelas. Bgaimana aku menganggap Halilintar, aku sudah tahu.

Meski begitu, aku penasaran bagaimana Halilintar menganggapku.

"Ying!"

Aku tersentak dan buru-buru meremas kertas yang tadi dicoreti tinta.

"Oh Gopal," Pemuda gempal itu nyengir tanpa dosa. Aku sibuk menenangkan dadaku yang masih syok karena terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membaca, kau tidak lihat?" jawabku sambil membuka salah satu bacaan di depan mata.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami. Meski fokusku pada buku, aku tahu Gopal memperhatikanku. Kepala besarnya diletakkan di dagu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya menatapku, tapi ditatap terus-terusan seperti itu ternyata sangat mengganggu.

"Apa?" aku memandangnya kesal.

"Eh apa?" Sepasang hazel melebar. Gopal menegakkan tubuh. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Bukan Ying. Aku hanya ingin membaca."

Aku menghela napas. Menutup buku yang tidak pernah kusentuh setiap hurufnya. "Ayolah, kita semua tahu kau bukanlah seorang yang suka membaca buku."

"Dan kau sendiri bukan orang yang hobi di perpustakaan."

"Ck. Sudahlah!" aku berkata jengkel. "Apa maumu sebenarnya, Gopal?"

Gopal tidak menjawab. Tapi aku melihat jelas ada banyak kecemasan di wajahnya. Gopal adalah sahabat Halilintar, dan juga sahabatku. Jadi, ketika Gopal memasang wajah seperti itu, aku mengerti bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menaruh harapan lagi pada Halilintar, Ying." Suara yang biasanya terdengar ceria kini begitu terdengar menyedihkan.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya. Menatap lurus sepasang mata yang menciut. "apa karena dia sudah punya pacar? aku sudah tahu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tidak. bukan karena dia sudah punya pacar." Ia menggeleng. "Hanya saja, kau sebaiknya tidak berharap padanya."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Ini peringatan Ying. Aku bilang begini demi kebaikanmu juga."

Aku memutar mata. "Terserah. Aku duluan."

Aku mendorong kursi menjauh dari meja. Melangkah ke pintu keluar dan meninggalkan buku beserta Gopal yang ku yakin sedang menatap punggungku yang menjauh.

Pada akhirnya, aku meninggalkan perpustakaan. Aku terus mengikuti kemana kaki membawaku. Aku sama sekali tidak punya tujuan lagi setelah ini. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana aku hidup setelah jiwaku telah sepenuhnya mati.

Sakit hati ini tidak pernah kubayangkan. Aku sudah menduga bahwa aku kan mengalaminya. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir sakitnya sampai menusuk tulang. Menggerogoti dada.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Halilintar menciumku jika malamnya ia kembali pada mantan pacarnya?

Kenapa?

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku sudah kembali pada Yaya."

Langkahku mendadak terhenti. Jantungku berdetak kencang setelah suara itu tanpa sengaja mengalir di telingaku. Menoleh ke samping, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku hampir melewati ruang organisasi ini.

Aku terdiam. Tidak bergerak. Ataupun mencoba mendekat dan mencuri dengar dengan telinga yang ditempelkan di daun pintu.

"Aku terkesan. Kau benar-benar pengecut Halilintar. Kau lari setelah kau menyadarinya kan?"

Aku tentu tidak perlu tanya siapa lawan bicara Halilintar di dalam ruangan itu. suara itu milik Fang. Rival abadi Halilintar dan pemuda –yang ku tahu- memiliki ketertarikan pada Yaya.

Aku mendengarnya dari Halilintar, dan itulah alasan mengapa Halilintar harus secepatnya kembali pada Yaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah! Tidak perlu menutupinya." Aku bertaruh Fang sedang menyeringai saat ini. Suaranya terdengar begitu mengejek. "Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat kau dan Ying berciuman di sungai seminggu yang lalu. Dan setelah itu aku mendengar kau kembali pacaran dengan Yaya. Che! Kenapa kau begitu? Lihat sendiri kan, siapa yang paling brengsek disini."

Bibir bawah ku gigit. Lagi-lagi kejadian itu diungkit tanpa perasaan. Sungguh, aku ingin pergi dari sini. Tapi rasanya kakiku begitu berat hanya untuk melangkah. Menjauh dari tempat itu sejauh-jauhnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku!" Fang menyalak. "Apa yang berhubungan dengan Yaya, semuanya menjadi urusanku."

"Yaya pacarku. Kau tidak mempunyai hak."

"Sialan kau Halilintar! Kau pikir kau punya hak menyakiti Ying, hah? Seenaknya mengklaim Yaya pacarmu. Kau hanya menjadikannya tempat kabur, kan? Kau mengajak Yaya kembali karena kau takut kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Ying, kan?"

"Ku bilang bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan tanganmu dari kerahku. Jangan sampai aku benar-benar memukulmu, Sialan!"

"Halilintar, aku bertanya sekali lagi." Suara Fang memelan. "Alasanmu kembali pada Yaya, karena kau jatuh cinta pada Ying, benar kan?"

Halilintar tidak menjawab. _Kenapa Fang? Kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal seperti itu? bukankah kau tahu jawaban selanjutnya? Halilintar tidak-_

"Ya. kau benar. Aku mulai mencintainya."

 _-Apa?_

"Gempa mencintainya. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi perusak harapan terakhir yang adikku punya."

Napasku terengah.

Aku kembali merasakan sengatan listrik ikut mengalir pada pembuluh darah.

 _Halilintar mencintaiku?_

 _Bohong_

Mundur, aku menemukan kekuatanku kembali. Tempat itu lebih berbahaya jika aku masih memaksa diriku bertahan disana. Semua yang kudengar hanyalah ilusi. Ya. harapan adalah omong kosong.

Halilintar tidak mungkin mencintaiku.

-The Last Option-

 _A/N : Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bikin fic melow begini di tahun baru. Sejujurnya aku butuh asupan, huweee. Jadilah, aku bikin sendiri. mana bikinnya pas tugas bener-bener lagi numpuk._

 _Sebenernya aku ga mau berhentiin disini. Tapi apa daya, diriku lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Dan lagi masih ada hutang._

 _Tapi kalau mau kritik, saran, atau pembetulan EYD, need a sequel, you just send me your review, oke?_


End file.
